The invention relates to a packaging container for a group of cigarette packets which is surrounded by an outer wrapping. In addition, the invention relates to a method and device for manufacturing packaging containers of this sort.
Packaging containers for cigarettes--so-called cigarette cartons--consist of a group of generally ten cigarette packets which are formed in two rows. Large-area packet sides, namely front side and rear side, here lie beside one another. The outer wrapping can consist of paper, (thin) cardboard, or (transparent) plastic film. Packaging containers for other small packets can be configured in the same way, for example packaging containers for packets of paper handkerchiefs.
With packets of this or a similar type, there is often the necessity of conveying information to customers or consumers. This information can frequently be of different content or require different languages.